


The Prostitution of Derek Hale

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Ball spanking, CBT, D/s, Dominance, Drugs, F/M, Forced Bottom, Forced Heat, Forced Masturbation, Forced Nudity, Forced Slave, Kink, M/M, Mistress!Braeden, Multi, Other, Prostitute!Derek, Prostitution, Rape, Restraints, Sex Slave, Sex Toys, Submission, Whore!Derek, bottom!Derek, dark kink, dub con, extreme kink, forced gay, leash, non con, slave!Derek, sub!derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Derek has always had bad taste in women.  Just ask anyone who knows him.  But he may have just picked the worst person to try to spend his life with.  And now it didn’t cost him his family but it did cost him his freedom.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Braeden, Derek Hale/Derek Hale, Derek Hale/Kate Argent, Derek Hale/Paige Krasikeva, Derek Hale/Raphael McCall
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	The Prostitution of Derek Hale

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a picture I found that someone did of a naked bound Derek as Braeden rides him that inspired this.

_Uhnnn…_ Derek wasn’t sure what was going on. His head hurt, hell his everything hurt. Especially his cock. It ached like someone had kicked him in the junk for too long and then wanted to make him use it. He knew that feeling. Kate had liked to kick him in the balls and make him sit with his legs spread so that she could use a ridding crop to beat him till he had bruises before making him either masturbate or get hard for her to ride. So he knew what this feeling was. But he didn’t know who would be doing this to him now…   
  
His mind was wandering, back to his first taste of bondage with Paige. She’d had a wicked side to her. She’d made him sit naked with his hands cuffed behind his back silently fucking himself on a dildo while she practiced. He’d had to keep in time to whatever she was playing and if he didn’t keep up or made too much noise, or came before she was done, he’d be punished. She’d made him stand there and beg as she spanked his balls with a hair brush before making him edge himself in between each session of the spankings. More than once she’d also orchestrated it to where he’d be found naked by his friends.   
  
He’d never thought he’d live down the shame of being found completely naked just as he came all over his own face in the locker room by his friends that Paige had sent to find him. He’d blushed and stammered and they’d had a lot of fun at his expense. A month of bottles of lotion and tissues showing up in his locker or at his seat at school had been humiliating. And then Paige had died and he’d lost his footing. He’d not known what he was going to do and had been in that lost state when Kate had found him.   
  
Pretty soon Kate had other ways of making him lose himself. And several months of being her doting bitch, he’d told her about his family and about the wolf moon gathering. The whole family there for the first time in a year, he’d been so excited to compete with Josh and earn his place in the pack that year.   
  
A dream dashed when he arrived to find Kate torching the house. She’d kicked him in the balls and told him to be a good bitch and thank her for liberating him. He’d sobbed and tried to get to his family. She’d spit on him and told him he was worthless and that she’d sell his ass to the highest bidder. He’d passed out till later when Lora found him.   
  
She’d gotten him out of there and made up a story about how she’d been out picking him up when the house burned. They got a decent settlement and moved away.   
  
Lora… He remembered burying his sister.   
  
That pain jarred him awake enough to realize he was chained on his bed, fully naked and bound spread on the bed so that he was open for use.   
  
“About time you woke up.” Braeden smirked as she rocked on him, yeah his cock was bruised and swollen. “You like?” She asked clenching around him and making him groan. He tried to move his hands and found chains. When he went to pull on them he realized they weren’t metal.   
  
“Compressed mountain ash and silver powder and some wolfsbane dust to make unbreakable werewolf chains.”   
  
“Why…” Derek was hazy.   
  
“You broke up with me when you got your powers back.”   
  
“You didn’t want to date a beast…”   
  
“True. But the sex was good.” She was riding him harder now that he was awake and he groaned, the pain getting up there for him now.   
  
“You have to love a strain of wolfsbane that lets me leave marks on you.” Derek wasn’t sure which one that was, but there were hundreds if not thousands of types of wolfsbane. But given the blue hue in the chains, he was pretty sure it was one of the types you had to go half way across the world to get a hold of.   
  
“Braeden…” He slurred his words.   
  
“Ssh…” She put her finger to his lip and reached above his head, the black lace she was in barely holding her breasts in place before she pulled on the leash and made him raise up to breathe. “Good puppy.” She smirked. “Now, we need to talk about the fact that I think we’ve got a pretty good thing going here. Don’t you?”   
  
“let me go and w….we…” She pulled higher on the collar.   
  
“Puppy doesn’t speak.” She smirked, finally letting him breathe. He fought back panic. “Now as I was saying. I think we’ve got a good thing going here. And since I bought you out right.”   
  
“Bought?” He got out before she yanked the leash again.   
  
“Yeah, I ran into Kate Argent.” Kate’s words haunting his thoughts again. “She had all these papers and photos of you. She’s a sick fuck.” Derek blushed, remembering the photos she’d made him pose for. The nudity, masturbation… and the time she’d taken him to meet her friends, which turned out to be a collage party where he’d been the high school kid in nothing but a skimpy pair of running shorts and a leash as well as the tight cock ring that kept him hard while she led him through the party. She’d eventually made him have his first time with guys that night. Something else she’d taken photos of.   
  
“Oh I got all the photos. All the video… she had a LOT of things recorded. Things I didn’t even know you were into.” He blushed harder, that explained his bruised balls. “But I pitched her a good price, and she sold everything to me. Even the quick claim deed of ownership. You know California is a reformed slavery state?” She smirked and the color drained from Derek’s face.   
  
“Yep. All it takes is a couple signatures, your oldest living family member, your closest blood relative…” Oh god, she didn’t go to Peter, he’d never let him.   
  
“Oh that’s right nephew, I signed you away in a heartbeat when she offered to pay me for you. “Derek’s head snapped to the side where Peter was sitting fully dressed watching the show as Braeden rode him. He felt himself flush again at the humiliation of this.   
  
“You know I do like that color on him.” Deucalion was sitting next to him, how far had she gone.   
  
“Yep, it’s all true Derek. I own you. Lock stock and all of it’s perfectly legal. And while I get a few wheels greased this coming week, the boys have decided that you could use some training. I mean, you’re likely rusty at sucking dick and taking dicks.”   
  
“Why?” Derek sobbed out.   
  
“Oh that’s simple Derek. You’re not a werewolf, you’re not a man, you’re a whore, and you need to understand that.” She smirked smacking his face before she went back to fucking him. “Besides, when I’m done with you, you’re going to know how intimately every man in Beacon Hills likes to get his rocks off.” She smirked before she turned to someone Derek could just barely see around her. “You can see why I want to buy him too don’t you?”   
  
“Yeah.” Derek recognized that voice. His eyes going wide. “You let me ride his ass after you’re done and I’ll sign the paper work.” She smirked at Derek.   
  
“Oh you have a deal Raff. You absolutely have a deal.” She smirked wickedly. “You hear that Derek? I’m already using your tight ass to wheel and deal. And when I’m done… you’re going to be one of the best whores I own.”

**Author's Note:**

> NanoWrimo baby, let me know what you think and let me know if you want to read more.


End file.
